


I Was Lonely in My Room

by gagewhitney



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gagewhitney/pseuds/gagewhitney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next time she takes off her clothes and climbs into his bed, it's nearly 2:30 in the morning and he's fast asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Lonely in My Room

The next time she takes off her clothes and climbs into his bed, it's nearly 2:30 in the morning and he's fast asleep.

She'd pilfered a master key from her father's office and used it to slip quietly inside his room, being careful to ease the door shut behind her. Her shoes, a clicky pair of black patent leather pumps, were slipped off immediately, followed soon after by her skirt, her blouse, her bra and finally her underwear. (She'd made sure the bra and underwear she wore were a pretty, matched set, even though she doubted he'd notice once they littered the floor.)

She'd taken a moment to soak in the fact that she was standing in his room, naked, in the middle of the night, with him in bed a few feet away from her, and a giddy smile stretched across her face. She'd rocked on her heels before, slowly, she'd tip-toed across the wooden floor and gently slid between the cool, crisp sheets.

She lays there next to him a minute, debating her next move, before deciding to scoot closer to him and drape a leg over and between his. "Special Agent," she whispers in his ear. Her hand is at his shoulder, her breasts pressed against his back.

He comes to quickly, then, one arm flying out toward the nightstand for his weapon. "Wha...?"

"Shh," she says, reaching to stop him. "It's me. It's Audrey."

He blinks, trying to see her better in the darkness. "Audrey, what are you doing here?"

"I was lonely in my room," she tells him. "And I wondered if you were lonely in yours."

He shifts in the bed to face her and freezes when his hand encounters bare skin. "Audrey." He's stone-faced, looking at the wall above her head. "Where are your clothes?"

"On the floor."

"Why?"

She smiles shyly at him and ducks her head. "I think you know why, Special Agent."

He sighs and scoots back, distancing himself from her. "We talked about this, Audrey."

"I don't care," she says.

When she leans in and plants a kiss on his collarbone, he discovers that he doesn't care either.


End file.
